From The Ashes
by DreyaDreamer
Summary: She watched her home fall to the rage of a bitter king. Now she has risen to help his son survive long enough to bring peace but can she restrain her own thirst for vengence to fulfill her purpose for the greater good and who will prove to her that Camelot isn't just a place of bitter prejudice?
1. Prologue - The Fall

_'This is my purpose. The reason I was created.'_ These were the thoughts that filled her head as she cast her armour into the fires in the Palace of Idirsholas. The Kingdom of Idirsholas was under attack. and her creator, the Great Lady had created her through the power of the old religion. She was created to protect Idirsholas from harm and to do so she forced herself to watch as her precious armour melted into a glowing ball of liquid metal.

 **"** ** _I M_** ** _ukantagara_** ** _the lady born of the old religion form you for a new purpose. You will protect your wearer and will never perish. The wearer will always live. Your wearer always survives even the most fatal of blows. You and your wearer immortal in the old religion._** **"** Her words echoed, rippling with magic that formed the liquid metal into a form of supernatural protection for any who wear it, this glorious new armour would be the first of seven. Seven Riders of Seven Powerful horses, the Seven Knights and the one person in all the realms who commanded their fidelity. Under her steady hand the re-forged armour arose from the flames, more powerful and completely indestructible.

"Mukantagara? Is the armour ready? Pendragon's forces are drawing nearer." The Great Lady of Idirsholas walked into the room with a grace that came naturally to the noblewoman. Even though she was still considered to be young in her all of 25 years Mukantagara was powerful Sorceress, born of the Old Religion in preparation for a fierce battle that could destroy her home and her people. Her name itself meant 'Born During War' which itself could not be more true, her birth occurred at during the beginning of the discord between the Old Religion and the New. When the Lady of Idirsholas heard of the forces coming to her kingdom she knew the Pendragon would come for her people so commanded her seers to find her the one who would be able to save her kingdom and they saw Mukantagara who would go down in legend as Medhir, the Witch who would seduce riders from the Pendragon forces and turn them to her cause as immortal knights. They foresaw that she would be the only one who could create the Riders, commanding their complete loyalty. They prophesied that to the riders she would be their highest concern. As long as she remained in Idirsholas then the riders would do all within their power to ensure that the Palace did not fall.

"Almost my lady but I must have more of the metal that my armour was forged from, the enchantment moulds to it best. Once the armour is complete we must gather the men and I will choose seven of them to wear the armour forged." The graceful Lady nodded and swiftly exited the room and not several hours later did she have the metal she needed. She worked tirelessly, forming the remaining suits of armour.

Once the last enchantment was cast, the Sorceress returned to her room and changed into her traditional midnight blue robes, lined with golden patterns. Walking to the grand throne room the crowd parted allowing her to approach the great dais where her Lady waited with a small child perched at the edge of her gown. The child was Mukantagara's daughter, a creature of pure magic born of the Old Religion when Mukantagara began to feel the onset of Magic's destruction and sought council with the greatest magical being of all, a Dragon. He told her that while her power was great, there would be another in her bloodline who would be far greater and would flourish in a time where she would not be tolerated, if she was found then she would suffer a fate worse than death. When the child was born she showed a great prowess in the ways of magic, seen as a gift from the Old Religion the child was blessed within Idirsholas and was kept close to her creator and her mistress so that she could be tutored in the way that would bring her to fulfil her purpose in the restoration of magic. Standing from the great throne, the Lady stood and addressed her court.

"The time has come for us to choose those who will protect our beloved Idirsholas and live in immortality. Bring in the armour!" The doors opened and seven shining suits of armour were brought in. "With the Seven at the head of our armies Idirsholas shall never fall!" This was met by a great cheer from the court. "Knights, step forward." As one they moved forward and Mukantagara stepped forward to inspect them, She stopped in the centre facing a tall man with brown hair and deep blue eyes. She sensed he was not much older than her and that he had great courage.

"This man shall be the first of the Seven. He will lead them with strength, honour and valour." He stepped forward and accepted the armour offered to him, as he did so six other men lit with a glow unseen by all but the Sorceress and her child. The young girl walked down from the dais and pulled each man forward to join their leader. "And so the Seven are gathered, give them their armour." Turning to her mistress the Sorceress held out her arms. "We have our Knights of Medhir my lady." The lady nodded serenely.

"The enchantment?" She asked.

"It will become active as soon as all Seven Knights are inside their armour."As the seventh knights was strapped into his armour the enchantment began. The knights eyes glowed a bright blue as they knelt before the Sorceress who had returned to the dais.

"What is your wish my lady?" They asked in perfect unison, heads bowed in submission.

"Protect Idirsholas from our enemies. Keep our people safe." She commanded in the strongest tone she could.

"As you command." The newly immortal Knights left the room to prepare for battle, followed by the remaining knights who would serve under them. The general bowed to the three women and joined the knights outside knowing that things would have to change with some of the Knights chosen were some of his most skilled fighters.

"Leave us" the members of the court filed out of the room and as soon as the heavy doors were shut, the Lady turned to the Sorceress. "Mukantagara, my old friend. You must not join the battle, work your spells from here and protect the citadel." Mukantagara's heart sank, while she wished to fight alongside her mistress she knew that her place was within the palace walls. For as long as she remained there, so would the Knights.

"As you wish my lady. Will you be fighting or will you be safe within the walls of the castle also?" The look on the noblewoman's face told her all she needed to know. "If you are here I can protect you, as long as you stand then Idirsholas cannot fall!"

"No, I must join our armies to lead them in battle. The men must believe otherwise all is lost." This was the last command the Lady would ever give her sorceress.

They lost the battle.

It was a long and bloody battle, the Knights made it a stalemate between the Pendragon forces and those of Idirsholas. A betrayal in the ranks of the men brought the forces to their knees and the death of the Lady was enough to rout them completely. The traitor had despised the use of magic to forge unbeatable Knights, he saw only the unwavering loyalty that the former men had for their mistress. He saw the armour as only an excuse for manipulating the noble Knight's hearts and minds, he knew the power the Sorceress had and he feared it. Even more so knowing that the child she had spawned was said to be even more powerful than her. The night before the battle he rode to the Pendragon King himself and spoke of all he knew. He spoke of the Noblewoman's placement within the battle and how only the Sorceress remained within the Citadel. If her mistress were to fall, the Sorceress would be distraught and not think clearly. The armies would see that not even her sorceress could protect her and give up.

"What of these Knights you spoke of? If they are enchanted as you say then normal forces cannot hope to defeat them." The turncoat blanched at the King's words.

"M, my lord. The Sorceress Medhir, within the Citadel, she is their weakness. Once the witch falls then the Knights will have no commander."

"What of the child? Will she not command them once her creator is dead?" He thought carefully.

"The child is a witch also, brought about of sorcery. She is said to be even more powerful than she who created her, even in her young age the girl is a threat to you my lord." The King nodded and lay out his plan.

The Pendragon forces divided their power, half to the castle with Uther and half against the armies of Idirsholas. The Pendragon men took the hidden path into the castle shown to them and took the few remaining guards by surprise; they were easily beaten as the Seven Knights of Medhir were fighting outside in the battle. Mukantagara could do nothing as her concentration was focused on casting a spell upon her child. She knew that the battle was lost and that the Pendragon would take the castle. When the forces took the castle she knew she and her child would face a fate worse than death so she began to enchant the child, to protect her as much as she could. The Sorceress was forced to watch as her Mistress was slaughtered and their forces destroyed, but for Pendragon this was not enough; he took the child. He restrained dying sorceress and forced her to see her child thrown into the fires from which she had formed the armour of her Knights. As the flames burned all watched as the burning body grew from that of a child to a woman before exploding into ash. The last thing Mukantagara's lifeless eyes saw was the fires become extinguished for 300 years.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ressurection

Chapter 1 - Resurrection.

I heard a voice calling to me through the ashes, for the first time in centuries I could feel something other than the shifting of darkness and the chill of an endless wind. I could feel the light beginning to break through the nothingness. It was a female voice that called to me, but not one that I knew, surely it was not my creator nor that of her Lady.

My first breath was full of musty air and rose to look around for the first time in 300 years. A woman stood before me, offering a cloak.

"Who are you and why have you summoned me from my solace?" I asked, suspicious of her reasons for calling me from the darkness.

"I am Morgause and I mean you no harm. I have heard the legends of the Knights of Medhir. Of their power and strength." I gently took the cloak and covered myself, allowing its warmth to shield me from the wind.

"The knights are as you say. They are men of incredible strength and power, no blade can wound them, their life shall never leave them and they are bound by the Old Religion to obey but one master. Their master is dead. You would not have been the one to summon me if she lived and so your purpose here is wasted." Morgause smiled sadly.

"That is not true. Yes your creator, she was a powerful sorceress indeed to be the one who commanded the Knights but she left behind a failsafe should she fall. You have the power to take her place. That is why I have raised you and given you a reason to live again." Her eyes gleamed brightly as she spoke of my renewed purpose in the world.

"What is this reason? Am I to be your puppet as my creator was to her mistress? A tool to meet with your own goals?" I asked snidely. Even in my hell I had continued to grow, my knowledge had grown with the death of my mother, my creator. All she knew, I know also. However Morgause's answer surprised me.

"No I hope you will be an ally, a friend. My reason lies in the fact that I have a half sister within the walls of the city Camelot."

"You wish to take the city?"

"No I wish to end the tight fisted rein of its king."

"Who is your sister? His daughter?"

"No his ward. The lady Morgana."

"Who is her guardian?"

"Are you familiar with the name Pendragon?" I growled lowly and the wind picked up within the ruins causing the cloak and Morgause's dress to flutter.

"That name has caused the fall of Idirsholas and the very reason my mother's knights were created."

"And a King of that bloodline now reigns with an iron fist. He has purged magic from the all land. Will you help me end the reign of Uther Pendragon?"

"You show the spirit of the Priestesses of the Old Ways. Dear sister I will help you in your quest. We shall free Lady Morgana, blood of the Old Religion from Camelot."

Taking my hand Morgause helped me from the fire pit to stand on the floor. Dusting myself off, I looked to the Knights who were frozen in their places. Paused mid action as my mother died, with no commander to control them yet with an ever present knowledge of another master ingrained in their minds, they merely froze.

 **"** ** _Awaken my Knights. Your Lady calls you to her service once more._** **"**

One by one the Knights began to wake, moving stiffly they tested their limbs. Morgause steadied me as I stumbled slightly, I never had chance to truly use my magic before I was cast into the flames and 300 years of purgatory had not helped my case. I was weaker than I should be but that would soon change. Awakening the Knights would be a mere flex of my fingers once I was back to full strength. Once the Knights were satisfied with their movements they came forward and knelt before me.

" **You called for us, my Queen."** One of the Knights spoke in a deep rasping tone.

"My sister, a Lady of our ways, has called on us for aid. We ride to Camelot and free those oppressed and persecuted by Uther Pendragon." I spat "The brute who took our beloved Idirsholas, our people, my mother and her Lady."

" **Your will is our will my Queen.** "

"Prepare our horses, light the fires, we shall ride at daybreak. Uther Pendragon shall know my wrath." I swore and the Knights bound into action, obeying my commands. Morgause smiled at me as the Knights left us.

"You sound like a true ruler. Fitting of such a powerful Sorceress, my sister will soon be free as will all our kind." I smiled gently too.

"Come Morgause, I will show you somewhere warm to spend the night." I carefully led to the rooms where my mother once stayed. "These rooms once belonged to my mother. We should be comfortable here." I opened the doors and within a simple flash of my eyes the fire roared into life and the musty, mouldy aura of the room vanished. Opening one of the other doors it lead to another bedroom into which Morgause settled herself.

"These will do nicely. You should rest as we leave early tomorrow morning." I nodded quietly and she closed the doors leaving me while I took my mother's old bed and slept peacefully for the first time in 300 years. The dawn light shone into my room as I awoke, washing and dressing quickly I began to look around my mother's old room. Something told me that I would need the cloaks and books within the chests, so I carefully packed them away to take with us. I wrapped one of the dark blue cloaks around my shoulders and secured it over my armour as Morgause walked into the room.

"It is time." She said seriously.

"Let us meet my Knights and we shall ride on to Camelot." The horses were prepared for us by the time we reached the courtyard and as we rode across the fields, a sudden thought filled my head. "Morgause. If Camelot's king is within the walls of the citadel will it not be defended with the Pendragon forces? My Knights may be immortal but Seven riders and two Sorceresses cannot defeat entire armies."

"Do not fear Kassana, I have already dealt with that particular obstacle."

"How so? I do not doubt your abilities Morgause but one woman against all the forces of Camelot, how did you defeat them all when not even my mother could do so?"

"My sister. She is the source of a powerful sleeping spell that will send all of Camelot to sleep. We need not kill them when they cannot fight us. We shall rescue my sister and capture the King and his son. Once the king and his heir are under our control Camelot will fall under our power." I smiled.

"I would not have thought of that. Using the king's own ward to defeat his forces from the inside out."

Just as Morgause had predicted all within Camelot had succumbed to her spell, once we dismounted I looked to the Knights to give them their orders.

"Find Uther Pendragon and his heir, bring them to us and kill any who get in your way. But bring no harm to the Lady Morgana. She is under our protection and is not to be harmed. You will know her by the bracelet she wears on her right wrist. "

" **Yes my Queen.** " As the Knight's left Morgause and I took our own paths to seek out the young Pendragon heir. We would not be able to take Uther alone. From what Morgause had told me he was a seasoned warrior, however the heir was not out of the question. As I searched I saw a flash of colour to my right heading down a corridor, just as I went to follow the colour returned to look at me with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" The young man asked, suspicious of my presence within the citadel. I was stunned, he should not be awake. The spell from Morgana is powerful enough to take out all within the city!

Stalking towards him, I watched his eyes grow colder. Staring deep into his blue orbs I saw a flash of familiar amber. I could not help the gasp that escaped my mouth, for I realised the reason for his alertness during the spell. It was him, yet it could not be. The one who could help free us all.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his eyes beginning to fill with the tell tale sign of magic. I fell to my knees and held my hands up in a sign of peace.

"My name is not important, however I know yours, Emrys." My words stunned and alarmed him. The magical amber left this eyes and was replaced with a look of panic.

"How do you know that name? The druids gave me that name and only someone who practices magic could know that. Who are you?" His voice grew more and more cold as he spoke

"The druids once called me Oshea but that name has long been lost to the winds. I mean you no harm Emrys, you could help save our kind! Surely that is why you're here."

"It is. But why are you? It isn't safe." I got to my feet and clasped his hands in joy.

"But we shall make it safe again. That's why I am here. To help free our people!" the look on Emrys' face told me that my reason for being here put us at odds and I gently let go of his hands.

"You did this? You've put the entire city in danger!" I flinched backwards at his tone.

"I came to free our people, we have suffered and suffer still. We are persecuted and I could not free myself to help our kind." I said sadly, in my misery my unrestrained magic reached out and a great power filled my mind causing me to inhale deeply and look him in the eye.

"Take me to him Emrys. Take me to the Dragon beneath this Citadel."

"Why? So you can free him or harm him?" Emrys spat.

"I would not harm him Emrys, I only wish to speak with him. I would ask his council as my mother once did." Emrys frowned. "I swear I will use no magic nor betray your faith should you take me there. I will not cross you Emrys." He looked me over and then nodded. He led me down many corridors to where a great cavern was, upon the rock lay the being I sought. His great rumbling snores almost shook the ledge we stood on but I could not help but laugh. "You're not fooling anyone Kilgharrah. Stop pretending." I spoke and a deep laugh echoed throughout the cavern.

"That is a voice I have not heard in three centuries. Hello Mukantagara." I smirked.

"You have never heard my voice Kilgharrah, I am not Mukantagara. I am Oshea. Her daughter."

"Ah yes. Though Oshea is your druid name. You are Kassana, more powerful than your mother. Your power reaches out to me and I feel your essence."I could not help but smile at his voice.

"I am surprised you did not recognise it to begin with. You were there when I was created. It was from your flames that I was born."

"Ah I remember. The Queen your mother served sought the aid of the Old Religion, your mother came to life as an eight year old but due to being born of pure magic she grew to adulthood quickly. She came to me seeking to make you. Her failsafe. You grew in the flames as it was from the flames you were born but your magic did not save you fully. I have missed you my daughter, when you were born from the flames I knew your magic would be the most powerful of all the Priestesses that have come before you."

"I have come to free our people. The Pendragons must be stopped father." I told him, pride filling my voice.

"You are a threat!" Emrys spat and I held my hands up once more.

"No! I mean you no harm Emrys. She promised me that we would rescue the Lady Morgana first and take the King and heir. We would not harm them, we need them." Emrys looked confused.

"She?"

"Who is this woman you speak of daughter." My father rumbled darkly.

"The one who summoned me from the darkness. The sorceress Morgause, She said we shall liberate our people from the Pendragons!"

"Oh my daughter you have been deceived. The heir you seek is to be the Once and Future King. The one to bring Albion into being and restore magic to the land. He must not be harmed and until the time arrives Uther must remain alive so that Arthur may become the king he must be." I stumbled back as though I had been struck across the face.

"I, I do not understand. It is because of the Pendragons that we have suffered."

"Come to me. I shall help you understand." Emrys helped me stand forward and my father breathed upon me. All at once a rush of understanding filled me and I gasped in anger and Morgause's attempt to use me like a puppet.

"Traitorous witch! Deceiver!" I turned to Emrys. "Forgive me Emrys, I meant no harm. I only wished to free our people. I did not know." He smiled.

"My name is Merlin. It's alright but if you will, help us to break the curse and I will help you settle in here." I nodded but the thumping above me made me pale.

"Kassana. What have you done?" My father asked.

"The Knights, Morgause brought me back so we could use them to free our people, she knew she wouldn't be able to wake them so brought me back to the light. They are here. I must stop them!"

"They wouldn't hurt those asleep would they?" Merlin asked worriedly as I paced back and forth

"No. But any who are awake are in danger. They must be stopped before anyone gets hurt. We must wake everyone too." I stopped mid thought.

"What is it?"

"Morgause, she told me of the spell, of its source."

"Which is?"

"There is a woman in the castle, she is the source. The Lady Morgana, Morgause searches for her now!" Merlin looked horrified

"But she has been helping us today, with moving Uther around! How do I end the spell?"

"You must kill her" My father said and I felt revulsion flow through me.

"Father!"

"It must happen or the spell shall not end." I sighed.

"I cannot use the Knights to harm her. Morgause knows that the order I gave forbade them from harming Lady Morgana. I do not wish to be the one to take her life." Merlin nodded and we left the cavern swiftly.

"They are in the throne room, go there and help with whatever you can." Merlin said as we moved through the corridors.

"I cannot. The Knight's instinct is to protect me. If you are under my protection then they will not harm you." I said, slumping against a column as a dizziness took over me.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel strange. I think Morgause' spell is taking its toll on me. I have been in limbo for 300 years, my magic isn't at full strength to protect me."

"Come on Kassana. Stay awake. You are the reason the Knights will keep us safe, if you sleep who knows what they'll do." He took my arm and gently supported me. Our pace was slowed by my weakness to the spell but even so, I knew when a blonde man rushed past us that I was in the presence of Prince Arthur, heir of Camelot. The Once and Future King.

"Merlin! You're supposed to be helping my..." He paused seeing me. "Who's she?" I glared at the tone he used but tried to concentrate on keeping my strength going but as I stood straighter I buckled slightly.

"Steady!" He helped me stand and face Arthur again. "This is Lady Kassana. She came to help but the sleep is getting to her too." Arthur walked to my other side and took some more of my weight.

"We'll take her with us." We began to move again and up ahead we saw a Knight go to turn the corner. "Keep out of sight!" Arthur hissed and moved away slightly.

"Let me go." I said gently and Merlin released my arm while Arthur did not. I looked to him sternly "I said let me go and give me your sword. I can handle this. I handled some of the others before I shall be fine. Stay here and be silent or we shall all die." Grudgingly Arthur handed the blade over. I rounded the corner and began my command.

"Knight. Spar gently with me." The Knight moved gently enough so that it sounded as if we were fighting but there was no force to his moves. "You and your fellows are to do no harm to Merlin nor the Prince. Make it look as though you are harming them but they are not to be hurt in any way."

" **Yes my Queen.** " He replied and he walked out of sight and I stumbled back round the corner, appearing to have fought off the Knight.

"Come we should move quickly. I do not know how long I can fight the sleep." We began moving through the castle again and we passed many of those who lived and worked in the castle lying limply on the floor. I looked to the left and saw a man lying dangerously close to a flight of stairs.

"Merlin! Stop! We must help him. If he wakes there he could fall!" I struggled over to the man and slowly began to pull him away, he was larger than me and I found it hard to move him.

"Leon!"Arthur and Merlin both came quickly to my aid when they realised their friend was the one I was trying to save. We moved him to a corner away from the steps.

"He is a friend of yours?"

"He is a knight of Camelot." Arthur answered and I looked to him, Merlin discreetly shook his head and I knew I had to pretend I did not know who this was.

"Who are you sir? You fight this sleep though I see it causes you harm, you defend this man, a friend with fierce loyalty. Not many possess that quality. "

"I am Arthur Pendragon. Crown Prince of Camelot." I couldn't help stiffening. The name Pendragon set me on edge. "Is this a problem?" He asked sharply.

"The Pendragon name has caused great discomfort to my people and brought a great pain upon my land."

"I swear my lady I will do all I can to ease this pain if you will help us."

"You are unlike other royals. You care for all your people, you seem less inclined to judge, I only hope you maintain this quality. I will help you Arthur Pendragon if you will keep your word."

"You have my word." I nodded and slumped on the closest wall, the spell was beginning to get worse.

"We have to keep moving. I'll take Lady Kassana to Gaius' quarters, maybe there is something there that will help us." Merlin picked me up and carried me to what I assumed to be the physician's rooms. He desperately tried to wake the man who was slumped on the bench but to no avail. I tried to regain some of my strength while Merlin rushed around the room picking up various bottles before picking me up and carrying me to the throne room. He put me down and barred the door. The King was passed out with Arthur and a lady I presumed to be Morgana next to him. I crawled closer to her, the spell getting ever stronger the closer I got.

"Are you the Lady Morgana?" I whispered as Arthur went to help Merlin.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Morgause is coming for you; she wishes to ensure your safety, as her half sister." I was steadily growing weaker and weaker and as I began to fall asleep I could feel the Knights' own energy failing with me. I struggled over to Merlin and pulled him down to me so I could whisper in his ear. "Merlin, I'm growing weary, I cannot hold out any longer. I do not know how the Knights will react when I fail or when I wake. This incantation will send them back to sleep and return them to Idirsholas. I ask you to do this for me and please, free my father." I plead to him and he nodded. I gently pressed the paper into his hand. "Have a care Merlin, I know your destiny and you will survive this but you must still be wary." I saw Arthur kneel near me as I began to lie back. "I have no wish to return to my home. My lord, I am the last living descendent of the Noble lines of Idirsholas. There is nothing for me there."

"I swear I will speak with my father, there will be a place for you in Camelot my lady. For as long as you wish to stay the hospitality of Camelot is yours." I smiled weakly.

"You will be a good King Arthur Pendragon. Do not make the mistakes of your ancestors. Be pure of heart and clear of mind." I murmured as I finally fell under the spell.


	3. Chapter 2 - Awakening

Chapter 2 - Awakening

Merlin watched as Kassana succumbed to the sleep and tried desperately to cling to his own failing energy. It was then Arthur stood and headed towards the door where the now uncontrollable Knights of Medhir waited.

"You're going out there?" He paused. "I'll come with you."

"No. You stay, protect my father, Morgana and Lady Kassana." Both young men were sweating and struggling under the pressure of Morgause' spell.

"You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide."

"We have no choice."

"How're you feeling?" Merlin asked as Arthur panted heavily, using every ounce of his strength to remain awake.

"Not bad."

"You sure?" Truth be told both of them were struggling and it would not be long before the curse over took them.

"Yeah. You?"

"Never better." Arthur looked about ready to sleep where he stood .

"Couldn't get me a pillow could you?" He said jokingly, he would never admit it but his manservant was closer to a friend than any servant he'd had before.

"Don't mess around." Merlin replied. "Arthur, Arthur you need to stay awake." The young prince was quickly falling under the curse's effects and Merlin did the only thing he could at that moment. He slapped him.

"Merlin!" Arthur said angrily, slapping a prince is not an acceptable thing however in that particular circumstance it was the only plausible action.

"That's better."

"If you ever do that again..." He threatened, taking the water skin from Merlin and pouring some of it over his head.

"Well don't fall asleep then!" Merlin responded. As the growling of the uncontrolled Knights got louder Arthur took the beam barring the doors and passed it to Merlin in preparation for his escape.

"If I need a servant in the next life..." Arthur began but Merlin's next words did cause him to laugh.

"Don't ask me!" Drawing his sword Arthur slipped out the door and Merlin placed the beam back in place. Morgana's face was filled with fear.

"He's not going to survive out there."

"I know."

"We've got to do something!" She pressed.

"I know." Soon enough Merlin had convinced Morgana to drink the water which now was tainted with hemlock and he held her as she gasped for breath. The great doors burst open and Morgause raced in. She took Morgana from his arms and stroked her face gently.

"What has he done to you?" Merlin looked at them, pain filling him at the act he had just committed.

"I had to." He said, voice filled with pain.

"You poisoned her."

"You gave me no choice." He replied angrily, getting to his feet.

"Tell me what you used and I can save her."

"First. You will free Lady Kassana from whatever magic binds her to you and you will not stop me from calling of the attack from the Knights."

"You're nothing but a simple servant you don't tell me what to do!"

"If you want to know what poison it is then you will!"

"Tell me the poison or you'll die."

"Then she'll die with me!" After a pause Merlin spoke again. "I don't want this any more than you do but you give me no choice. Allow me to stop the Knights and you can save her." Morgause looked conflicted for a moment.

"You cannot only Kassana possesses that power."

"She told me how. She knows what you have done Morgause and did not want to be a part of it."

"Fine. Call them off and I will release her but tell me what you used!"

" _Knights of Medhir. Protectors of Idirsholas. By order of your Queen return to Idirsholas and be still. Sleep and do not rise until I may call again._ "

" _Child born of flame and Woman called from ashes I release you from your bonds. To me you are no longer bound._ " A light glow faded around Kassana as Morgause' influence left her. Morgause looked to Merlin who handed her the bottle in which the poison was stored.

Just then Arthur came rushing in with another guard at his back.

"What have you done with my father?"

"He's safe!" Merlin replied as he turned to Kassana who had still not awoken. He ran to her, lifting her gently just as Arthur also rushed to her side.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kassana? Kassana wake up. Morgause she took Morgana. Kassana?"

"The Lady Kassana? Why is she not waking up, she wasn't asleep as long as the others."

"I don't know, but we need to get her somewhere she can rest." Arthur walked to his father, who was slowly coming round.

"Father, father." Uther looked at Arthur, blinked and nodded. "There's a lady here, she came to help when she heard that Camelot was in trouble. She helped to fend off the Knights but fell to the sleep. She hasn't yet woken and needs our help now, is she welcome?" Uther blinked but nodded.

"She is a friend to Camelot and she is welcome here, send for Gaius to treat her." Leon stumbled into the room along with other knights, having heard the commotion in the room.

"Leon, I see it was a good thing that Lady Kassana pulled you away from the stairs!" Arthur said, clapping the man on the shoulder.

"Who?"

"Her." He pointed at the girl Merlin was propping up on the floor. "She needs to be taken to a room, Merlin go get Gaius." Walking to the two Leon took Kassana into his arms gently. Her dark hair swung in curls over his arm, she looked so small. Merlin sprinted to Gaius' rooms to find him fully awake.

"Gaius! You're awake! Great!" He helped the man up and started to gather bits and pieces he was certain they'd need. "There's a girl, she's the great dragon's daughter in a way, a princess of all magic. She helped us, but she's not awake yet which is quite bad seeing as she succumbed only a few minutes before the spell ended."

"I'll see what I can do." He picked up his bag and they hurried to where Arthur had made Leon take Kassana. She lay on the bed, her skin still an almost deathly pallor and she looked even more pale set against her brown almost black curls.

"How is she?" Gaius asked as he entered the room.

"Still asleep, she is breathing but it's just like the enchantment refuses to leave her." Gaius moved over to her but the second his hand touched her arm she sat bolt upright and grabbed his arm, her lilac eyes narrowed to slits.

I felt someone touch my arm, on instinct I sat bolt upright.

"It's alright my lady, you're safe." I heard a calming voice and as I looked over I saw the man I had pulled from the stairs earlier.

"You, You are a friend of Merlin?" He nodded but another voice interrupted before he could speak.

"He is my friend, you're safe here my Lady." I looked over and saw Merlin standing at the end of the bed.

"Are, are they gone?" He nodded, the sleep still heavy in my system. Can I sleep safely?" The older man looked at Merlin and as they had a silent conversation people began to crowd me causing my breathing to speed up from fear. Merlin's friend noticed and spoke up.

"Stop crowding her, she's afraid." He broke through the crowd and took my hand. "I promise they mean you no harm my lady. As long as you are within the walls of Camelot no harm will come to you." They all looked at me and then backed off.

"Perhaps it would be better if I treat Lady, I'm sorry what's your last name my dear?"

"Canticum." I supplied, it was a lesser noble's house but not one so high that it would have been eradicated when Idirsholas fell.

"Yes, an old family indeed. Perhaps it would be better if you all left while I treat Lady Canticum in private." Uther nodded

"Of course. I wish you a quick recovery my lady." The man said, I smiled weakly in return as they all filed out. My eyes met Merlin's and they told me I could trust the man beside me.

"Merlin will you stay please I need asistance."

"Merlin." He took my hand as I looked to the man beside me. "Can I trust him, does he know?" I whispered and Merlin nodded quickly.

"You can tell Gaius. He knows, he's like us." I looked to the old man.

"You know the Old Ways?" He nodded

"I do my lady. Merlin told me of you when he came to fetch me. The Dragon's daughter?"

"I am. It was from his flames that I was born, the druid's named me Oshea for they believed I was meant to be a Saviour of our kind but I failed in my duty. I was thrown into the last flames in Idirsholas before I could save anyone." His eyes widened as I softly told him my story. "Can I sleep in safety without slipping into limbo again? I fear that darkness and I don't ever want to return there." He patted my head gently.

"I think so. You are truly back in the land of the living again." I weakly looked over to Merlin and from the look in his eyes he knew what I was going to ask of him.

"Merlin, it is time you fulfilled your end of the bargain. It is not fair to make him wait any longer." He looked down at his shoes but nodded.

"What?"

"He promised something to someone and I am ensuring that he keeps his promise" I said and a knock on the door signalled the end of the conversation and someone's arrival. "Come in." A pretty young woman came in carrying some clothes.

"Ah Gwen, I see you've got some clothes for Lady Kassana" Gaius said

"Yes, where would you like me to put them?" She asked

"On the dresser please. You wouldn't be Guinevere would you?" She nodded

"How do you know who I am?"

"Merlin and Lady Morgana spoke of you kindly, they said you were a kind woman with a good heart and a clever mind." She blushed and dropped a curtsey as she left. I couldn't tell you when I fell asleep but when I awoke I heard a great roar and felt the surge of magic. Running out of the room, I saw parts of the citadel were crumbling and blackened with soot. Immediately I knew that my father had caused this and my heart filled with sadness, following the pull of my magic I found myself in a field outside of Camelot where there lay the remains of some knights and Prince Arthur lying on the ground. Merlin stood before my father, his shoulders heaving and I knew he was crying. For the first time in 300 years I felt tears drip down my own face in sadness at what my father had caused.

"Father how could you?" His head turned to me, as did Merlin when he heard my voice.

"Kassana."

"I was within one of those rooms in Camelot. Did you know that? Would you have ceased knowing your attack could have killed me? Merlin set you free and you could have left in peace, now all you have done is cement the hatred of the Pendragons against us!" I sobbed as my father lay his head down to nuzzle it against me. I wrapped my arms around what I could but it wasn't easy.

"I must go be safe daughter. Take care of her Merlin, she will be a great aid to you in your quest. Trust her judgment and keep her safe." He took off.

The following morning, Gwen came to me with a silver dress.

"Good morning Gwen. I hope you're well." I said with a smile as I sat up.

"I am My lady." She replied with a bright smile and a curtsey, flinging my legs off the bed I approached her.

"Please Gwen, there's no need to curtsey to me. You needn't call me 'my lady' either. It's far too formal and I hope that as my friend you would call me Kassana." If possible Gwen smiled even brighter than before as she lay the dress out and began to arrange things for me as I began to undress behind the screen.

"If that's what you'd like Kassana. I hope you don't mind, I brought you one of Lady Morgana's old dresses until we have some made for you. I thought you might want something nice as the king has asked to see you in the throne room." I paled a little but thanked her as she helped me into the stunning silver gown before braiding my hair.

The doors to the throne room were large and intricately carved, as they opened I could see the whole court was behind them. Uther and Arthur stood at the top, both dressed in fine clothes and their ceremonial crowns which was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

"The Lady Kassana Canticum" I walked up towards plinth where Uther stood in front of his throne, Arthur next to him smiling at me as I walked though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. The Knights were there in full armour, and Merlin, Gaius were at the very front of the crowds. I diped a low curtsey to Uther when I reached the foot of the throne, desperately trying to reign in my nerves.

"Lady Canticum. I cannot thank you enough for the help you provided Camelot. You came, not knowing the trouble we faced and put your own safety at risk for the sake of my people. For that I am grateful and see that you are a valuable ally."

"I did what anyone would have done in my place my lord."

"You saved one of my knights, helped protect my son and myself even though you yourself were not at your strongest. I am deeply grateful, I will grant you anything that is within my power to give."

"Your thanks is reward enough sire but if I may, I ask nothing but a place here at Camelot. My home is in ruin and the once noble House of Canticum has nothing left but it's last remaining daughter." I said head bowed.

"You are modest dear lady but if it is sanctuary you ask for then you shall have it. I, Uther Pendragon take you under my protection as a ward of the crown. No harm shall come to you as long as I live." The declaration rang out through the court and I sank into a curtsey once more.

"I am most grateful sire and I shall do my utmost to help bring Lady Morgana back safely for I believe she and I would be great friends." Uther smiled sadly and waved a hand, bringing forward a servant carrying a cushion, upon which sat something I had not seen in 300 years. "This was taken from Idirsholas the day it fell. It is the last surviving heirloom of the noble houses there and as the last noble descendant of the Canticum Household it now falls to you." My mother's silver headband was place upon my head, the interwoven bands of pure silver and tiny diamonds contrasted brightly to my dark hair. As I stood the court applauded and when my eyes met Merlin's they were filled with silent laughter.

 _'_ _H_ _ow ironic. I am_ _,_ _a being of pure magic_ _and here_ _I_ _am being_ _named as practically_ _royalty by_ _Uther Pendragon_ _himself!'_ I thought, sending the message to him and his face broke out into an even wider grin. The applause died down as I decended the stairs to stand next to Gwen.

"I am happy for you Kassana." She whispered quietly, her eyes admiring the circlet.

"Thank you Gwen." I whispered back, at Uther's command it was made evident that we could begin to talk amongst ourselves. The knights approached me and bowed.

"Congratulations Lady Kassana."

"Thank you" I said, smiling happily.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Leon and I believe I owe you my thanks." It was Merlin's friend.

"You are Merlin's friend. The one who helped me when Gaius was treating me." I said.

"It was you who helped me my lady. Arthur said it was you who pulled me away from the stair while i was unconsious during Morgause's attack."

"It appears we are even then Sir." I held out my hand, he took it gently and kissed it.

I spoke with many of the men there before making my way over to Gaius and Merlin.

"congratulations my lady."

"Thank you Gaius, though I should thank you. Without your assistance I don't know what would have happened to me after the enchantment."

"How ironic. The lady who is a true royal, is made an almost royal by the king." Merlin said quietly.

"I know but no one can know." I said in a hushed tone just as Arthur appeared at our shoulders.

"Lady Kassana." I turned and dipped a quick curtsey.

"Prince Arthur."

"I hope Merlin wasn't bothering you, he doesn't seem to know how to respect a noble." Merlin tried to hide his smirk.

"Oh no my lord, I was just thanking him for his help during the enchantment, I'm sure if he had not been so quick to fetch help then the results of my awakening would have been far worse." I replied smoothly, charming the prince with an easy smile. "Though of course my lord I am grateful to you too, I'm sure if you had not spoken on my behalf then I would not be in Camelot today." You could almost see the prince's ego swell with pride as his chest puffed up. I laughed internally, knowing that my time here certainly would be entertaining.


End file.
